Vergüenza
by Onmyuji
Summary: Así que no tienes el valor de decírmelo a la cara, ¿huh? TYL!5986.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Vergüenza**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

—Descríbeme Italia.

—Bueno, la fachada de muchos edificios está marcada por el estilo barroco, no muy recargado. Las plazoletas están decoradas con piedra, y seguro que te asombrará saber que casi cualquier corredor que lleva a la plaza principal de la ciudad, está lleno de fuentes de agua limpia.

— _Hahi_... ¿Así son todas las ciudades en Italia?

—Seguro... bueno, algunas. Muchas de las ciudades son de un estilo más clásico, casi pintoresco. ¿Acaso nunca viste fotos de Italia en los libros de la escuela, _mujer tonta_?

—¡ _Hahi_! ¡C-claro que sí, _Estupidera_! —del otro lado de la línea, pudo escuchar un masculino suspiro impaciente resoplar contra el teléfono. Al sentir el resoplido de su voz varonil contra el auricular, la piel se le erizó—, es sólo que también imaginaba rascacielos gigantes como en Japón y-...

—Che, claro que los hay; pero ahora no estamos en alguna de esas grandes ciudades para poder describírtelos. _Juudaime_ se está instalando en el Castillo de los Vongola y tomando su respectivo lugar como el Vongola Decimo.

—Eeeeh. Entonces, si no están en la ciudad, ¿cómo es el lugar en donde se encuentra el Castillo de los Vongola? —Desde su respectivo lado de la línea, Gokudera sonrió ante el genuino interés de la joven castaña con quien conversaba. Acto seguido, se observó en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación mientras pasaba su corbata alrededor del cuello para anudarla.

Así, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, Gokudera dio una vuelta a su corbata en medio del nudo y distraído contestó—. El castillo está rodeado de un bosque que se extiende kilómetros y kilómetros hasta donde la vista alcanza a ver. Y al norte pueden verse claramente los Alpes italianos. Dicen que los inviernos en el Castillo de la familia Vongola son muy fríos. Incluso más que en Japón.

—¡No puede ser! Oh, Tsuna-san la pasará mal en cuanto comience el invierno.

Gokudera no tenía por buen agrado el repentino cambio de la conversación. Desde luego que eso podía malinterpretarse, pero podía tornarse exagerado al no hacer las respectivas precisiones. Y es que no era que detestara al Vongola Decimo ni mucho menos. No había nadie en la familia que lo respetara y lo siguiera tanto como él en los últimos diez años, la comprendía. Era sólo que sentía imposible la idea de entablar una conversación con la chica sin que ella sacara a colación al chico que en otros tiempos fue considerado un inútil y bueno para nada.

Pero al mismo tiempo...

— _Juudaime_ parece incómodo con las atenciones, el clima... con todo, realmente. Pero Reborn-san y yo hemos insistido en que si quiere reformar a la mafia, tiene que empezar por tomar su digno cargo y es momento de que _Juudaime_ demuestre de que están hechos sus ideales. Y en un mundo tan corrupto como el de la mafia, eso será una misión titánica. ¡Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mientras yo, su mano derecha, esté aquí para apoyarlo!

— _Hahi_. Eso suena más fácil de lo que parece, Gokudera-kun. Pero... —desde su lado del teléfono, la cara de Haru se contorsionó de angustia mientras pensaba en los chicos que ahora estaban lejos del Nihon, donde todo parecía más distante, más ajeno... como un sueño. Torpemente, retorció un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, nerviosa—, Tsuna-san se ha convertido en un buen hombre; estoy segura de que pase lo que pase, lo logrará.

—Definitivamente lo hará.

Hubo un momento en que ambos guardaron silencio en sus respectivos lados de la línea. Haru escuchó en silencio el movimiento de un par de hábiles manos anudando una corbata. Pudo jurar que ya lo veía, portando elegantemente un traje que le quedaría perfecto y resaltaría su masculinidad. _«Y aquí estoy yo, en Japón, pensando en ese tipo de cosas de nuevo»_. Pero casi lo podía observar. Y si no fuera porque estaban cada uno en su respectivo lado de la línea, hubiera jurado que el chico de cabellos plateados se habría burlado de ella por el tremendo sonrojo que le había subido a la cara.

Ya no era adolescente, pero se estaba comportando como una.

Por suerte, nadie se había dado cuenta, _aún_. O ella creía que no lo habían hecho, porque desde las típicas burlas de Yamamoto que se empeñaban en emparejarlos bajo cualquier circunstancia, nadie realmente pensaba que ella y Gokudera Hayato funcionaran bien juntos, no precisamente como miembros de la misma familia, sino como una pareja.

Ella misma muchas veces incluso lo dudaba, pero era inevitable el hecho de que su corazón dio un cambio de dirección incluso antes de que se pudiera romper al Kyouko y Tsuna comenzar una relación formalmente. Y esa dirección apuntaba claramente a él.

Con mucha fuerza. La dirección que su corazón había tomado en torno a las relaciones era clara y no titubeaba. Era definitivamente una señal. La forma en que su corazón palpitaba errático al simple pensamiento de ella era la prueba de que ella estaba ocupando un lugar extrañamente perfecto en su vida y en sus sentimientos. Donde las llamadas por teléfono se hacían cada vez más habituales y discretas; donde las peleas seguían siendo el pan de cada día, pero que lentamente, imperceptibles aún hasta para el ojo experto y minucioso del anterior Arcobaleno, Reborn, bajaban el tono y la gravedad.

—Miura.

—¿Sí, dime? —A Gokudera le pareció una eternidad caer en la cuenta de que la había llamado en medio del silencio y ella ahora aguardaba con mucha paciencia a que dijera cualquier cosa. Pero para ese momento ya era consciente de que se había auto saboteado, y que el llamado que había hecho de ella no tenía razón de ser en el itinerario de su llamada telefónica. A menos claro que...—, ¿Gokudera-kun? —Insistió ella.

 _«A menos claro que su corazón hubiese escogido ese preciso momento para dejar fluir todo aquello que sentía, sin su pleno consentimiento»._

Estaba jodido. ¡No! ¡Peor que jodido! ¡Ahora sí la había liado! No estaba listo para confesar _nada_. Siendo el guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del décimo líder de los Vongola, no debería darse espacio para sentimentalismos. Y sin embargo aquí estaba él, a punto de confesar aquello que se había propuesto guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Del pánico, el teléfono móvil casi resbala de su mano, ahora bañada en sudor; para posteriormente dar una vuelta por la alcoba, completamente aturdido. Ya tenía dificultades para pensar correctamente cuando encontró las palabras precisas para salvar su lengua y su dignidad—. E-en cuanto _Juudaime_ termine de instalarse en el castillo de los Vongola... llamará por ustedes. Q-quiero decir... Sasagawa y tú. —Internamente, soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio al saberse salvado por su propia lengua. No obstante, ahora había comenzado a darle calor de la mera expectación.

—¿E-es verdad eso que dices? ¡Más vale que no estés mintiendo! —La voz de Haru tembló mientras sopesaba la posibilidad que se había sembrado en su mente.

—Che, ¡por supuesto que es verdad! No podría mentir con algo así, soy la mano derecha de _Juudaime_ ; ese tipo de cosas no puedo tomarlas como una broma, ¡sería un insulto para la familia! —Haru soltó una risilla divertida al escuchar la consternación masculina. Al sentir la mofa de la castaña por teléfono, Gokudera se relajó, añadiendo—, Después de todo, ustedes son parte de la familia. _Juudaime_ lo preparaba como una sorpresa para las dos, así que ni una palabra a Sasagawa. _Juudaime_ me mataría si se entera de que lo arruiné.

—No diré nada, es una promesa. —Haru se relajó también, curveando sus labios en una sonrisa; el amante de la dinamita casi la puede saborear desde su respectivo lado de la línea telefónica.

Pero todavía después de haber evadido habilidosamente el tema, algo le molestaba a Gokudera. La sensación de que no podía (o más bien, no debía) dejar las cosas así, comenzaba a resultar una reverenda pesadilla, y el sólo imaginar que ella ni siquiera lo sospechaba, le provocó no quedarse callado de nuevo.

—Haru.

—¿Gokudera-kun? —La aludida, ofuscada, retorció con fuerza otro mechón de su cabello, repentinamente nerviosa.

No era para más, ya que esta era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre. Nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera por su apellido. Gokudera era tan grosero como la primera vez que le conoció, cuando no la bajaba de mujer estúpida.

Realmente eso último no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero ahora estaban ahí, a la expectativa de que el dijera cualquier cosa, ahora que le había llamado por su nombre.

Gokudera tanteó el cuello de su pulcra camisa mientras lo pensaba unos momentos, antes de armarse de valor y soltar, no sin un profuso rojo adornando sus mejillas, lleno de vergüenza, como si Haru pudiese verlo desde el otro lado del teléfono y desmenuzar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos—. Iré yo personalmente por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no hagas nada estúpido, mujer idiota, hasta que yo esté en Namimori.

Las mariposas se les alborotaron en el estómago, igual que si fueran un par de adolescentes descubriendo el amor por primera vez. La sensación era nueva, pero familiar; descolocando nerviosamente a la castaña, quien se sintió como un ratoncito indefenso; casi convencida de que eso sería lo más cerca que estaría de los más profundos y reales sentimientos de Gokudera.

Una sonrisa nació en los labios femeninos, que hablaron con la alegría en su voz, prueba irrefutable de su alivio, de su alegría de sentirlo más cerca que nunca; haciendo que un vacío incómodo se instalara en el estómago inquieto de Gokudera. —¡Venga! ¿Acaso no eres suficientemente hombre para decirme eso a la cara, _Estupidera_?

Y ahí lo había arruinado todo. Pero sus emociones estaban tan desbordadas que no le importó.

—¿Disculpa? ¿De qué mierda estás-...? —La genuina confusión de Gokudera se hizo palpable.

—Oh, así que ahora finges que no sabes nada, ¿no es así? Típico de los hombres. ¿Por qué no eres lo suficientemente valiente para decir las cosas como son en lugar de cambiar el tema? —Haru continuó hablando por los codos, sin abandonar su buen humor que incluso empeoró, sintiéndose intrépida y graciosa que antes como para incomodarlo a propósito—. O... ¿es que te da _vergüenza_?

—Mujer estúpida, ¡No entiendo un carajo de lo que estás hablando! —Él comenzaba a perder la paciencia... y la madurez. Aunque la madurez la perdía todo el tiempo, incluso peleando con Lambo y su molesta presencia.

—¡Yamamoto-kun me lo dijo _todo_ antes de que partieran a Italia! Al parecer el friki de los monstruos es un bebé cobarde que no puede confesársele a la chica que le gusta, ¿huh? —Y entonces el guardián de los Vongola se puso blanco como el papel y su mano contra el teléfono tembló. _«¡Qué mierda! ¿Cómo se atrevió, el muy imbécil? Para empezar, ¿Cómo carajo se enteró él? ¿Acaso es tan obvio?»_ —. Pero por supuesto que es inevitable que te enamoraras de una dama como yo. Después de todo, Reborn-san y Bianchi-san me han entrenado para ser la esposa de un mafioso importantísimo. —Y Gokudera sintió que la sangre le hervía de vergüenza mientras una especie de alivio nacía en el fondo de su corazón, captando al instante que ella no había mencionado específicamente al Vongola Decimo.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo...! ¡N-ni que estuviera loco yo m-... —La irritación de Gokudera comenzaba a alcanzar nuevos niveles, cuando la voz de ella, mas queda y suave, lo hicieron enmudecer al instante.

—Rápido regresa a Japón y dímelo. —Esta ocasión, su aguda voz sonaba como una dulce y desesperada súplica que apagó la ira del joven de cabellos plateados y logró que su corazón se acelerara de expectación—. ¿De qué otra forma podrás escuchar mi respuesta?

Una sensación de adormecimiento se instaló en el cuerpo de ambos mientras ambos enrojecían de nueva cuenta, inmersos en la más reciente declaración de Haru. Era todo el alivio, paz consigo mismos. Era el amor que les estaba llenando hasta la última célula del cuerpo.

Acalorado y lleno de emoción, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, pero tan resoluta y segura como cuando decidió seguir a Sawada Tsunayoshi como el décimo líder de los Vongola, habló—. Hablaré con _Juudaime_ ahora mismo y partiré a Japón de inmediato. —Haru escuchaba muda y emocionada, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba—. Y más vale que esperes por mí, mujer id-... _Haru_.

¡Ooh! ¡Qué adorable sonaba su nombre en los labios del guardián de la tormenta de los Vongola! Llena de alegría y felicidad habló, deleitando a Gokudera con lo delicioso que sonaba su nombre en los labios femeninos—. Sólo no tardes demasiado, _Ha-ya-to-kun_.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ Les dije que ver tantos fanart y doujinshi en Tumblr era mal. ¿Les dije o no les dije? Eso me ha pasado. Los fanarts me han hecho daño. O más bien, mucho bien X3 porque no paré hasta terminar este fanfic, inspirada en una de las ilustraciones de un 5986 doujin que me encantó. A lo mejor si se dan una vuelta por el tag de estos dos en tumblr y la encontrarán X3

En fin. ¿Qué les parece este oneshot? ¿La situación, los personajes con 10 años más? ¿Les parece que todo es IC? Sus comentarios me ayudan para mejorar las personalidades de Gokudera y Haru y escribir todavía mejor sobre ellos :) y mi redacción también X3 así que no se tienten el corazón si acaso encuentran que algo no está bien desarrollado.

Espero leerles pronto en este fandom ;) bueno, en realidad tengo la confianza de que será pronto, ya que he tenido varias ideas para esta parejita y algunos otros personajes también :D

Nos estamos leyendo :)

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
